Piper PA-38 Tomahawk (ZSK)
The Piper PA-38 Tomahawk (ICAO: PA38 / WAKE: LIGHT), is a dual-seat trainer and civilian aircraft. Created in Second Life by ZSK Digital Designs, the plane was based on the iconic real-life Piper PA-38 Tomahawk, an American built aircraft that is used widely in civil aviation around the world.'' Background Real-life The real-life Tomahawk was introduced in 1977 as a 1978 model. The aircraft was in continuous production until 1982 when production was completed, with 2,484 aircraft built. The 1981 and 1982 models were designated as the Tomahawk II. They incorporated improved cabin heating and windshield defroster performance, an improved elevator trim system, improved engine thrust vector, 100% airframe zinc-chromate anti-corrosion treatment, better cockpit soundproofing, larger 6" wheels and tires for greater propeller ground clearance and improved performance on grass and dirt runways, among other enhancements. Second Life Produced by ZSK Digital Designs for Second Life, their replica aircraft is closely referenced to a real Piper PA-38-112 Tomahawk, with the intention of bringing a unique and realistic experience to Second Life's Aviation community. The PA-38 Tomahawk was officially released on September 3rd, 2015 and is sold with the PA-38 Tomahawk aircraft/display model, Texture applying scripts, Heads-up display (HUD), ZSK's Custom Paint Assistant Tool (CPAT), and Photoshop based templates. Physics Core The PA-38 uses a ZSK Flight Physics core version 1.5 which was originally based from an Astral Technologies F-16C Fighting Falcon flight physics engine and the Laminar Systems lift code from their Laminar Flight Engine (LFE). This version of the flight physics core was designed for light and slow moving aircraft. The ZSK Flight Physics core is based on a 1:6 measurement scale and has been specifically optimized for the PA-38's Mode B, and Mode A physics settings. The stall physics code for modified specifically to emulate the Tomahawk's T-Tailed aerodynamics, which would lead to an unrecoverable situation if the plane had a high angle of attack during a stall. Mode B is the Standard physics setting and has the easiest physics behaviour to fly. The plane will auto-yaw into turns, will not loose lift when rolling or flying inverted and is generally stable when entering and during a stall. Mode A is an Advanced physics setting and has a more complicated and realistic physics behaviour. The plane will loose lift when rolling or flying inverted, stalling will cause uncontrolled spinning and unstable flight conditions and deep stalling will become unrecoverable. A pilot can counteract the spin by pushing the nose towards the ground, applying roll and yaw in the opposite direction of the spin, and applying power to the engine. Features * High detailed Mesh model at only 59 Land impact (23 LI physics), and high quality textures with Normal/Specular mapping. * Smoothly animated control surfaces and functioning objects such as; Ailerons, Rudder, Elevator, Flaps, Propeller, Landing gear, and doors. * Fully functioning, touch activated, Cockpit and instrument panel with dials reading accurate scaled information on the aircraft's behavior; Artificial Horizon, Turn and Slip coordinator, indicated airspeed, Vertical speed indicator etc. and hide able Yokes. * Mode B and mode A flight physics; Mode B for easy cruising, Mode A for more realistic physics behavior such as stalls and spins. Heavy braking causes the nose gear to shrink under load. * Wx Weather system which allows crosswind landings and random encounters with turbulent winds. Comes with 6 preset weather conditions to fly in. SL wind is supported. * 6 Camera positions to choose from. * Smoothly transitioning Engine sounds. * Pilot and Co-Pilot controls and animations. Seat adjustment system is also available. * Landing lights, Cockpit lights, and external lights with projected lighting sources. * Multiple External liveries and internal cabin skins with system for custom add-on textures. * Aircraft can be converted from Vehicle to Display model via menu. This disables unneeded scripts. * Crash effects; Propeller takes damage with Safe Mode turned off. Water ditching physics and system. Repair the aircraft with the Repair system. * Flight log system; Keep track of your flight progress. This feature logs flight time, distance, and sim borders crossed. * Rezzable Tie-down models and accessories for Display mode. You may also add your own. * Edit mode which allows you to turn all Link sensitive scripts off and on for Linking/Delinking parts of the plane. Some moving parts (front landing gear, window shades, etc) can use custom position. Just add the position vectors into the linked prim's description. * Free Desk Model for display, also compatible with CPAT and texture appliers. * Update system for free instant updates. Photographs TomaHawk Pictures 001.jpg|Promotional image of a ZSK PA-38 Tomahawk in flight. Tomahawk tiedowns 001.jpg|ZSK PA-38 Tomahawk tied down at Wright Brothers Regional Airfield. Piper_PA-38_Tomahawk_(ZSK)_2.png|Photograph of cockpit interior with pilot/co-pilot seating and instrumentation. Piper_PA-38_Tomahawk_(ZSK)_3.png|Close-up image of ZSK PA-38 Tomahawk instrument panel. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aircraft Category:Light aircraft Category:Trainer aircraft Category:ZSK Digital Designs